


Spring Cleaning at the Mansion! (CP-one shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Funny, Multi, One-Shot, Spring Cleaning, so sorry for late update, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Spring cleaning! as sucky as it can be, it is necessary, especially for a house of killers. Sorry about the slow update, i'm working on a story!





	Spring Cleaning at the Mansion! (CP-one shot)

(An idea from AutumnStevenson4, It's cleaning day at the mansion! Also, i’m sorry that i’m taking a while on stories and one-shots, I just finished with finals and getting more shifts at work. Thanks for being patient!)

Third Pov.

Just like everyone, eventually you need to clean out your shit. Whether it’s because of a guardian, you can’t find something, or you need new stuff, everyone goes through spring cleaning. I believe everyone can agree, not the most favorite time of the year. And, even if your killers, psychos, or hackers, with Slender around there was still cleaning days. Slender had everyone rounded up, half would work on the mansion and the other half would take care of their own rooms, then swap when their tasks were done.

For CP’s that live alone, like Domino, or the ones that have their own homes were not always called for spring cleaning because they had to take care of their homes. But, Slender would check on Papa Grande’s home just in case. The cleaning sesion would sometimes...get out of hand.

“Toby! I swear to god if you break my window this year I will bury you alive!” Masky yelled out, looking outside his window at Toby, who was carelessly swinging on a rope to clean the windows.

“Got it! I’ll just avoid your window!” Toby laughed and twitched as he swung down to another window.

“Come on Ben, you have to either store these games or get rid of them.” EJ sighed, his mask off as he rubbed his forehead.

“Never! These games are practically my babies! I’m not locking them up or selling them!” Ben snapped as he hugged a few games to his chest, as the other games were scattered around him in different piles.

“For fucking shit’s sake LJ! Get the candy out of here!” Jane yelled, having to kick some stray candy from her door. “How the fuck do you even have all this?”

“You could say I summon the candy!” LJ smiled as he popped his head out from his room. “Clearly it’s not your fake perfume that makes me smell sweet.”

Jane threw her knife straight at him, only for him to laugh and duck down. They continued to argue as Jeff was dragging a bloody back past them, with Smile Dog following next to him. Trenderman, who was packing away “last seasons” clothes, looked up as Jeff passed by. “Jeff? Is..is that a dead body?”

“No.” Jeff scoffed, stopping to look back. “It’s my bloody clothes, slender said they were due for wash along with my floor.”

“Why...when do you normally wash your clothes?” Trender asked in apprehension.

“uh...I normally clean everything every two weeks?” Jeff replied unsure of his answer.

Trender looked horrified, and that is saying something considering he has no face. His pale skin seemed a little green as he turned away and covered where his mouth would be. Jeff just shrugged it off and whistled for Smile to follow him downstairs. Downstairs was fairing a bit better, considering there were no bedrooms to worry about, but there was still cleaning to do as Jeff carefully passed people. 

Glitchy Red and Silver were chatting away, trying to figure out what to get rid of off the TV, and the dead pokemon were cleaning up the main living room. Even Offender had to help around but always chose to clean the kitchen with Kagekao, knowing it was the easiest place to get wine when they were feeling too sober. Sally of course always made a game of her chores and was currently sliding around with a mop, wearing her wool socks as she slid around. Even rake has his part with seedeater, taking care of the weeds outside and checking the cameras.

“Slender, what do you want me to do with these?” Dr.Smiley asked, holding up a few books.

“Either sell them or put them in storage, I really have no need for them anymore.” Slender replied, his tendrils dusting up in the higher areas.

“Oh also, some recon came in about Zalgo’s Cp’s. apparently some of his Cp’s are getting a little too close for comfort.” Dr. Smiley chuckled. 

“I was kind of afraid of that..just make sure to add more patrols in.” Slender replied, nodding to Dr.Smiley.

“Hey Slendy!” Toby’s voice rang out, hanging upside down and looking through an open window. “Masky is being an ass again!”

“Toby just leave him alone and there wont be trouble.” Slender hissed back, as Toby laughed and climbed back up his rope.

Hoodie walked from his room past the yelling roommates and noticed Ben clinging onto EJ’s waist, as the cannibal killer was holding a box of video games.

“Come on EJ I can’t hide them away!”

“Damn it Ben I will borrow Offender’s cuffs if you don’t let go!” EJ yelled at him, trying to pry Ben off with one hand. 

“But I need them!” Ben wailed back, still holding onto EJ and biting his wrist.

Hoodie shook his head and walked over, using both hands to tear Ben off the grey-skinned killer. “Ben, you’re games are crowding your room, just put the ones you don’t play into storage.”

“Hoodie stay out of this!” Ben snapped, struggling in his arms.

EJ looked at Hoodie and nodded, walking off with the box and heading to the attic. Hoodie thought for a moment an glanced at the blonde in his arms, before smirking to himself and letting Ben bolt out of his grasp. In a second or so a loud thump and clatter was heard, followed by “Holy Fuck Ben!”

Zero had also been helping Kate and Jesse out as they were cleaning their rooms, but had a little fun by opening their doors and Jesse was blasting music from her room. As the girls were enjoying themselves, there was one person near their room who was trying to keep his room from shaking.

“I swear to god if you three don’t turn that shit down i’ll destroy your speakers!” Doll Maker yelled out from his doorway. “You’re going to make my dolls fall off the shelf!”

“Oh can it!” Zero shouted over the music. “Live a little! And aren’t you a little old to have toys?” She cackled.

“It happens to be my hobby and specialty you bitch!” He growls back and glanced to Jesse’s room, she was a pretty average teen girl so she was practically dancing to the music. “Jesse turn that down!”

She simply spun to face him before flipping him off and laughing again, making the doll man slam his door shut, praying that they’ll stop soon. The last few spring cleaning were so disastrous that Slender made a no “fighting” rule, which only left arguing.

At some point Toby thought it was a good idea to climb down the chimney to get inside faster, not expecting to slip all the way down then tumble into the living room, coughing up a storm as the dust cleared. Toby coughed and wiped away the soot from his goggles, only to see the gory and growling eevee in front of him. The killer chuckled nervously and glanced to his sides, seeing more angry pokemon growling or glaring at him. “H-hey fellas..”

Without another word the horde jumped him, resulting in Toby screaming and scrambling to get away from the biting pokemon. They normally got away with fighting because it was other cp’s that caused a mess that they worked hard to clean for. “Red! Silver! Help! Call the fucking pokemon’s off!”

Getting a serious headache from the yelling, Masky was the first to respond and shoved some of the pokemon away as he pulled the now, dusty, tattered twitchy boy off the ground. “Go take a bath.” Masky ordered and Toby nodded, swaying a bit as he walked away.

The growling pokemon turned their attention to Masky as the man sighed. “I know, he’s a pain. You just try to work alongside him….I’ll get the vacuum.”

Jeff was cleaning up his room, scrubbing the floor from all the bloodstains when LJ popped his head in and smiled. “Hey Jeff~ want to go killing tonight?”

He glanced up at the monochrome clown and shrugged. “Depends if I get all this shit done today, I would rather not have to revisit my room tomorrow. Why do you want to go killing? Don’t you have a shit ton of stuff to still do?”

“Ah! But you see, i’ll be “cleaning” my room out while I kill. I have to get rid of a shit ton of candy. Slender said not to mass make anymore candy.” LJ said, his index and middle fingers making quotes around the cleaning portion.

“Hmm, sounds good, I’ll see what I can get done before tonight.” Jeff agreed with a shrug. “Now leave, you’re stinking up my room with a sugary smell.”

“Oh yeah, because the stench of rot and blood is so much better.” LJ smirked and chuckled.

“GET OUT!” Jeff yelled, throwing his knife at LJ, making the clown jump away and then lean in the room again. 

“Close but try again another time~” LJ laughed before running off.

The only part of the bullshit cleaning day that everyone did like was when they could eat, because they would have a whole feast, or when the work was actually done. Those that were very diligent or organized to begin with were done pretty quickly, like Chessmaster and Liu, but those that lazed around or never bothered to clean their room until this season would be in the worst condition. Most of the time, everyone passed out after dinner, no matter how good of stamina the killer had.

The only one who really had a joy of this damn season was Splendor, but that’s only because this was the time he could get away with humming and no one could try and attack him for it. But others did like it when Splendor helped out with the chores, such as with Bloody Painter’s paintings and sketches, or with Sonic exe when he needed to clean the basement. Nick would also need help with all his experimental shots that took careful hands, and Jay hated when anyone clumsy or just being a plain asshole would touch his pictures. So Splendor was useful to have around as a cleaning buddy.

Judge angel was another helping hand that would be careful and serious with whatever she was dealing with, and at the end of cleaning she would be the one to take everything to the city to sell since she was most human looking. Plus, she was a little less bitchy in comparison to the other girls, but still tough. She was almost like a big sister to the family, talking bluntly but able to let you tell her secrets that could can’t say to anyone else.

Cp’s like HoboHeart, well it was best you avoided the solitary ones until it was time to eat. Sometimes the things Cp’s dig up from their rooms were so painful, anyone that would intrude were most likely attacked. Even for people like Dr.Smiley, who was in charge of every cp’s health and personal files, would have panic attacks from all the memories of research he’s done. 

“Seedeater! Hold still damn it!” Jason the toymaker growled as he continued trying to hose off all the suds on the giant creature.

“You’ll never get him to stay still like that!” Candypop yelled over, laughing his guts out and holding his stomach.

“You try and get this large beast to sit still!” Jason growled back, finally dropping the hose and grabbing seedeaters leash.

“Here, hold him.” Nathan nobody said quietly, grabbing the hose as Candypop went back to cleaning Grinny. Grinny was fair tempered when it came to baths, so long as you didn’t touch the belly.

Jason grunted as he pulled seedeater closer, as the beast tried to dig his heels into the ground. Nathan felt the water momentarily before starting to wash the suds off of Seed’s furry body. As soon as he finished he quickly dropped the hose and ran towards the house, just as Seed shook his body free from the heavy water.

“Son of a bitch! Nathan!” Jason yelled, his red hair sticking to his face and his clothes completely soaked. “You could’ve given me a warning!”

“He’s an animal Jason, you should’ve known he was going to do that.” Nathan sighed, crossing his arms.

“Oh sweet jesus Jason!” Candypop began to laugh again when he looked over. Grinny planted on the clowns shoulder. “You look soaked!”

“Oh i’ll show you soaked..” Jason murmured before grabbing the hose and spraying both Candypop and Nathan. This started an all out war, leaving the yard soaked and muddied.

“Pfft, morons.” Jeff chuckled, petting Smile Dog, whose tail was wagging from being all clean and enjoying the chaos in the yard. “Slender is going to have a fiiiiiiit~”

Yes, even though they are killers, no one wants to be in their own filth. Seeing how Slender is their leader, he has to enforce spring cleaning. And by the time dinner was ready, most CP’s were close to falling asleep at their chairs or were complaining about how much work there was still left to do. 

“I can’t believe you put my games in storage..”

“Ben, we’ve gone over this-”

“Jane it was just a mask!”

“Fuck you Kate!”

“Jeffrey you are absolutely disgusting, you better clean your clothes more often!”

“Toby back the hell off!”

The dinner time was always the most hostile times..

Brian was already asleep, his food not even touched, until LJ grabbed his plate and threw it straight at Toby. But due to the proxy’s reflexes he ducked, making the plate hit puppeteer. This time Slender didn’t take part in scolding them and simply stood up and left. As the sun began to rise, every CP was out cold in their rooms, some wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Slender checked every cp, making sure they were comfortable, and making a list to see who still needed to work. By 9 am, he vanished into his own room and went to bed, and he knew no one wasn’t going to wake up that night.


End file.
